figureskatingfandomcom-20200216-history
Figure skating spins
Spins are an element in where the skater rotates, centered on a single point on the ice, while holding one or more body positions. The skater rotates on the part of the blade just behind the , with the weight on the ball of the foot. There are many types of spins, identified by the position of the arms, legs, and torso, the foot on which the spin is performed, and the entrance to the spin. A combination spin is a spin with a change of position or foot. Spins are a required element in most . Types of spins There are many types of spins, identified by the foot on which the spin is performed, the entrance to the spin, and the position of the arms, legs, and torso. Spins may be performed on either foot. Figure skaters are rarely able to spin in both directions; most favor one or the other. For skaters who rotate in a counterclockwise direction, a spin on the left foot is called a forward or front spin, while a spin on the right foot is called a back spin. Spins may be entered with a step or a jump. Spins entered with a jump are referred to as Flying spins. There are 3 basic positions, for which many variations exist. Upright spins An ' is a spin where the skater is in an upright position. There are many variations on it. *A basic two-foot spin is an upright spin in which the skater rotates with both feet on the ice. *A basic one-foot spin is an upright spin in which the skater rotates with one foot on the ice. Spins can be skated on either of the feet. *An attitude spin looks a little bit like a very shallow layback, the skater turns her head and looks to the side, instead of arching and looking up, while the free leg is held in position as for a layback spin. The leg position is the feature of this variation. It is often taught as an introductory position while learning a layback. *'"I" spins' (or upright front-grab spins) are a collection of spins when the skater pulls the free leg up in front of his or her face in a near-vertical angle (depending on the type of grab). *A shotgun spin is a variation of the upright front-grab spins in which the free leg is held in a horizontal position. *'"Y" spins' are spins in which the free leg is held with the hand and extended to the side in a near-split position. is known for doing this variation consecutively on both feet. The support can be from either or both arms, and the hold can either be on the skate or the ankle. Photo gallery of Upright Spins Image:Karel Zelenka Spin - 2007 Europeans.jpg|Scratch spin () Image:Amber Corwin.jpg|Corkscrew or crossover spin () Image:Bereswill 2008JGPFgala by Carmichael.jpg|Layback spin () Image:Catch foot layback.jpg|Catch foot layback spin () Image:Haircutter spin.jpg|Haircutter spin () Image:Becky Bereswill Spin 2008-2009 JGPF.jpg|Biellmann spin () Image:Jamal Othman Spin - 2006 Skate Canada.jpg|Half-Biellmann spin () Image:Mao Asada Spin - 2006 Skate America.jpg|One-handed Biellmann spin () Image:Sasha Cohen 2.jpg|I spin - ankle hold () Image:Kim 2008GPFgala by Carmichael.jpg|I spin - skate hold () ‎ Image:Alissa Czisny 2.jpg|Y spin - ankle hold () Image:Shawn Sawyer Spin - 2006 Skate Canada.jpg|Y spin - skate hold () Image:Shotgun spin.jpg|Shotgun spin () Image:Vise & Trent Spin - 2006 Skate Canada.jpg|Side-by-side shotgun spins ( & ) Image:Jeffrey Buttle 2003 NHK Trophy 2.jpg|An "A" spin () Sit spins A ' is defined as a spin in which the buttocks are not higher than the level of the skating knee. There are many variations on it. * A basic sit spin is a spin in which the skater is in a position where the skating leg bent and the free leg extended forwards. *A broken leg sit spin is a sit spin in which the skaters free leg is turned inwards at the hip. *The corkscrew sit spin is a back sit spin in which the skater crosses the free leg behind the skating foot, rather than extending it to the front. *A flying sit spin is a sit spin entered from a jump; the skater attains the sit spin position in the air. * A pancake spin is a difficulty variation on a sit spin in which the free leg is canted towards the body and upper body is bent over it, forming the illusion of the skater's body as a pancake. * A cannonball spin is a difficulty variation similar to the pancake in which the free skate touches the thigh of the skating leg and arms are held down and touching the skating leg, giving the illusion of a cannonball. "Cannonball spin" is also commonly used to refer to a sit spin in which the skater holds the ankle of the extended free leg and lowers the chest flat to the thigh of the free leg. *A death drop (formally known as a flying open Axel sit spin) is a flying spin performed by jumping up with a forward takeoff, kicking the same takeoff leg backwards, and landing in a back sit position. One of the major differences between a death drop and a regular flying sit spin is the position the skater attains in the air, which is almost horizontal to the ice in the death drop. was known for his death drop. Photo gallery of Sit Spins Image:Sit spin.jpg|Sit spin () Image:Jennifer Don 2.jpg|Flying sit spin () Image:Alban Preaubert - piruet 2.JPG|Sit spin with twist variation () Image:Death drop.jpg|Death drop jump - take off () Image:Kevin Van Der Perren - piruet.JPG|Pancake spin () Camel spin A camel spin is defined as a spin in which the free leg is held backwards with the knee higher than the hip level. There are many variations on it. * A basic ''' (also known as a parallel or arabesque spin) is performed by assuming an position (or position) with the free leg extended behind at hip level, parallel to the ice surface. * A '''flying camel spin is a back camel spin from a jump entry. * An illusion spin has a basic position similar to the camel, but instead of remaining "flat" throughout the duration of the spin the skater's body tilts up and down while the skater is spinning. The up-down cycle should coincide with the rotational speed so that the "low point" is always at the same point on the circle. This causes the spin to create an image that looks like a plate tilted at an angle. *A doughnut spin is a camel spin in which the skater pulls the blade of the skate of the free leg backward with one or both arms while arching the back to create a horizontal circular shape with the body. This is sometimes known as a horizontal , and some skaters use this to enter the position. *A butterfly spin is a flying spin with a near-horizontal body position and scissoring leg action in the air similar to that of the death drop, but it has a two-foot, twisting takeoff rather than an Axel-like takeoff. Butterflies can also be done as a solo move, without a spin, or in a series. Photo gallery of Camel Spins Image:Emily Hughes 2.jpg|Camel spin () Image:Donut spin.jpg|Donut spin () Image:Ben Ferreira 2.jpg|Butterfly jump () Image:Camel yuna1.jpg|Bent-leg layover spin () Image:VolosharMorozov SP EC2007.JPG|Side by side camel spins ( & ) Change of edge *Forward change-edge spins, where the skater spins on the forward outside edge when in a forward spin rather than the normal backward inside edge. This is not a change of position, but a "difficult variation" which garners supplementary points in the . This is most commonly seen as a camel on a forward outside edge. *Backward change-edge spins, where the skater goes on the forward inside edge when in a backward spin rather than the normal backward outside edge. This is not a change of position, but a "difficult variation" which garners supplementary points in the . This is commonly seen in all of sit, camel, and upright positions. Pair skating and ice dancing In , skaters perform pair spins and side by side spins. In side by side spins, the skaters perform the same solo spin next to each other on the ice. In pair spins, the skaters hold onto each other and rotate together, but may be in different positions. In , skaters perform dance spins, which are similar to pair spins. They do not perform side by side spins. Photo gallery of Pair spins Image:Dominika Piatkowska & Dmitri Khromin Spin - 2006 Skate America.jpg|Pair camel spin ( & ) Image:Pair sit spin.jpg|Pair sit spin ( & ) Image:Rus-na-tot-man.jpg|Pair sit and catch-foot ( & ) Image:Lubov Iliushechkina & Nodari Maisuradze 2008 Junior Worlds.jpg|Pair sit and catch-foot layback ( & ) Photo gallery of side by side spins Image:Rus-nat-totmianina-marinin6.jpg|Side by side camel spins ( & ) Image:Pair sbs sit spin.jpg|Side by side sit spins ( & ) Photo gallery of Dance spins Image:Bk dance spin.jpg|Upright dance spin ( & ) Image:Khokhlova & Novitski 2003 NHK Trophy.jpg|Biellmann and upright ( & ) Image:Isabelle Delobel & Olivier Schoenfelder OD Spin 2 - 2007 Europeans.jpg|Catchfoot and sit ( & ) Image:Nathalie Pechalat & Fabian Bourzat Spin - 2006 Skate America.jpg|Sit and camel ( & ) References *